


Dresses in the Dark

by starrrbeee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in dresses, Hickeys, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, only at the beginning though, slight dub con, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrbeee/pseuds/starrrbeee
Summary: George loves wearing dresses. They make him feel free and beautiful. When traveling in the woods late at night, he realizes that someone else thinks he looks beautiful in dresses as well...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 64





	Dresses in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> After long last, I return with yet another DNF story ! This idea came to me in a dream (haha) and I just had to write it out. It takes place in like a Minecraft irl type world (like where Minecraft isn't a game, it's real life, idk if that makes sense) where there are monsters and villages and all that good stuff.

George loves wearing dresses. Short ones, long ones, poofy ones, satin ones. He has a dress for just about every occasion and is never nervous or afraid to wear them. The people in his village are accepting of his choices, with the local seamstress gifting him his first one. You see, George has always been smaller and slimmer than most boys in the village, so the seamstress asked him to model some of her dresses while she worked on them. Being the kind and obedient kid he was, he dutifully modeled for her whenever she needed him to. 

He found out through that time modeling that he really liked the feeling of the dresses on his body. The free flowy sensation made him feel so graceful and well, pretty. He mentioned this to the seamstress one day and she replied by giving him the dress he was modeling, a soft baby blue one, to wear and take home for his own. George wore that dress practically every day, only taking it off to change when his mother forced him to, claiming she “had to wash it before the blue turned grey”. After that, he begged her to buy him more dresses, starting his extensive collection. 

“For the last time Sap, it’s not my job to go get the water for the week, it’s yours!” said George angrily to his longtime friend Sapnap, who was currently spread out like a starfish on the former’s bed. Sapnap just pouted dramatically at George, who looked down at him with playful anger. 

“Georgie, please! Think of everything I’ve done for you, can’t you just do this for me once?” said the dark-haired man in a whiny voice. George simply laughed at him “Everything _you’ve_ done for _me_? I’m sorry but which one of us has been covering for your ass whenever you’re late for school. Which one of us had to clean your wounds after you went out to fight monsters late at night? Which one of us-”

“Ok ok fine, point proven,” groaned Sapnap in annoyance as he recalled all the things George had done for him in the past. “Here, let’s make a deal: if you go get the water for me, I’ll stay in the village at night for a whole month. No sneaking out to go fight monsters or anything.” George looked down at the younger skeptically. “You promise?” he asked cautiously. “I swear to you George, you can trust me!” said Sapnap solemnly. George let out a dramatic sigh as he went to go change, rolling his eyes at Sapnap’s loud whoop of delight. 

_Later that night…_

George shivered despite wearing a warm traveling cloak. He hated going out of the village at night because of all the scary sounds and monster groans. He wasn’t reckless like Sapnap, preferring to stay within the village and help the young children learn how to swordfight properly. On top of all that, he hated going outside because his dresses tended to get dirty, and dirt is very hard to wash out of silk. 

Speaking of dresses, George had chosen a [pink and white checkered dress](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/pgORjFcbF3tp21XAeJXK70nLDBJ_aTromxZt34IGK5lzWRB-4hghgrV8YJ2GPr1qYmyUBblJm3NN_E-ISfiP7sKeP4HrFUUXTlv_eQyKAdbZZ-gR0g5qmUJsFleT3c0MusprHj1MJ7a8BbFNHlG1t8Nh6A4qhNberyttIdI) with puffed sleeves to wear under his [traveling cloak](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ec/d5/81/ecd581a0397c66f754e9469afb92a21b.jpg). It was one of his “going outdoors” dresses, so he felt comfortable going to go fetch water with it on. He continued down the old path to the well, looking behind him ever so often at the fading lights of the village lanterns. 

He must’ve stopped paying attention to where he was walking because soon enough, he realized that he was completely lost. _Just my luck, I try to do something nice for my friend and this is how Fate treats me,_ he thought angrily to himself as he got ready to backtrack the way he came. However, before he could move, he heard the sound of rustling branches behind him. He whipped around quickly to see what it was, but there was nothing there.

“Ok George, you’re just getting paranoid. There’s nothing there, it was probably just the wind,” George nervously said to himself as he walked back the way he came. He made it about 20 more steps before he heard the rustling again. He looked behind him, saw nothing once again, and turned back to the path in front of him. He was met with a pair of bright green (at least, he assumed they were green, they just looked yellow to him) eyes looking at him not unlike the way a predator looks at his prey.

In front of George was one of the most handsome people he had ever seen. He was easily 6 inches taller than George and had shoulder-length blond hair that was tied back into a loose bun. The stranger looked down at George, who had just come back to his senses and was about to scream in fright. The stranger quickly put a hand over George’s mouth and muffled the sound of the scream. George frowned up at the stranger and bit down hard on the palm covering his mouth.

“OW! What the hell was that for?!?” said the stranger, quickly retracting his hand and rubbing the place where George had bit down. A red mark was beginning to form, George proudly noticed. 

“You can’t just spy on someone and then jump right in front of them and not expect them to be scared!” he said in a scolding tone. The stranger looked at George and his expression shifted to a more apologetic one. “Ok fine, you have a point, but you looked so pretty I couldn’t help and watch you for a bit.” George blushed slightly at those words. No one had ever called him pretty before other than his mom, and surely not an attractive stranger like the one right in front of him. The stranger noticed his shift in attitude and smiled knowingly. “You like me calling you pretty? Because you are, you’re gorgeous with that cute pink dress you have on. You look good enough to eat~” said the stranger in a teasing tone. George fully flushed at what the stranger said to him, but tried to hide it.

“L-listen! I’m just trying to get some water for my village, ok? I’m not here to talk to handsome strangers in the woods! I don’t even know your name!” George said in an indignant voice. The stranger’s eyes widened slightly at George’s last words, which the latter hadn’t fully processed yet. When he did, he slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing a fierce shade of red. The stranger moved closer and closer to the now incredibly embarrassed George until his back hit the trunk of a tree. Now fully caged in by the stranger, George had nowhere to run or hide.

“So you think I’m handsome, pretty boy? I’m flattered~ You can call me Dream, and I’m assuming your name is George because of when you were talking to yourself,” the stranger- Dream said, chuckling slightly at the end of his sentence. _Even his laughs are hot_ , thought George as he stared wordlessly up at Dream.

Dream began to move in closer to George until their faces were inches from each other and George could feel Dream’s messy hair tickling his face. “You’re so pretty George, such a pretty boy. All dressed up out here, almost as if you were waiting for someone to come devour you like the sweet thing you are~” said Dream in a low voice. His words and their proximity to each other were beginning to affect George, who felt all the blood from his face start to rush south. He let out a small whimper when Dream leaned down more to start trailing soft kisses down his exposed neck and to his collarbone.

“Dream, please…” said George, moaning softly as Dream began to bite and leave small marks on the dress-wearing boy. “Please what pretty boy? What do you want this _stranger_ to do to you? Maybe touch your cute little cock, hmm? Leave marks under that adorable dress of yours?” George moaned loudly at Dream’s words; no one had ever done anything like this to him, so he was very sensitive to everything. 

“Please, touch me everywhere Dream! I need it, need you!~” begged George. Dream was happy to comply, using one large hand to hold George’s small wrists above his head, and moving the other to explore underneath the smaller boy’s dress. George whimpered and shivered at the sensation of Dream’s hand touching his chest, and let out a high-pitched noise of pleasure when one of Dream’s fingernails lightly grazed one of his nipples. Dream grinned evilly at George’s reaction and started pinching and squeezing at his sensitive chest more. 

At this point, George was hard and leaking profusely from all the stimulation he was getting. Dream noticed the predicament George was in and began trailing his hand lower and lower on the smaller man’s body. “Look at you, all excited just from a little bit of touching,” commented Dream as he started lightly palming at George through his underwear. George flushed in embarrassment and attempted to hide his face, but Dream quickly retracted his hand from under George’s dress to force the brunet male to look up at him. “Don’t be embarrassed pretty boy, I’m flattered that I made you so needy for me.”

Dream continued to touch George through his underwear, delighting in the sounds that the smaller man made. He stopped his movements for a moment to undo his pants and free his own aching cock. George’s eyes widened at the size of the other man, giving Dream a slight ego boost. Before he did anything else, he looked at the beautiful boy below him. George looked absolutely wrecked; his neck and collar were covered in bright red marks, his dress was rumpled and creased, and his chest was heaving with ragged breaths. He looked absolutely delicious to Dream. The blond man leaned down to press a soft kiss on George’s lips, which was reciprocated with enthusiasm. Dream let go of George’s wrists to pull the smaller man closer to him, and used his free hand to grab his and George’s cocks. 

“Is this ok?” asked Dream, not wanting to go too far. George nodded quickly. “Please Dream, _touch me please!_ ” said George breathlessly. Dream licked a stripe up his hand and began slowly jerking the two off. George gasped at the sensation and moaned as Dream picked up a fast pace. “You’re so pretty George, such a good boy for me~,” said Dream as he leaned in to kiss the smaller man once again. George broke away from the kiss after a while to say “Dream, I-I’m close!” 

“Go ahead pretty boy, cum for me,” said Dream as he sped up his stroking even more. George came with a loud cry of “ _Dream_!”, spilling into the taller man’s hand. Dream came soon after with a low moan. He pulled away from their spent cocks and wiped his hand on George’s traveling cloak, which lay discarded at the foot of the tree. 

As George came down from his blissful high, he noticed that some cum had gotten on his dress. _So much for trying to keep it clean_ , he thought to himself as he grimaced in disgust at the stain. Dream finished tucking himself and George back into their respective garments gently and looked up to see George’s face. Immediately, he worried that he had done something wrong. “George, is everything ok? I’m sorry if that wasn’t ok, I-” George cut him off with a soft kiss and looked up at the green-eyed man with affection in his eyes. “You’re worrying too much Dream. I really enjoyed that, especially your words…” George trailed off, looking to the floor with a slight blush. Dream tilted the smaller man’s head up gently and placed another gentle kiss on his lips. “Good, because you deserve to know how pretty you are in that adorable dress of yours.” George smiled up at the blond man, all worries about the condition of his dress gone from his mind as he looked up at Dream. As the two smiled bashfully at each other, the thought of why George was out here in the first place hurled to the forefront of the brunet’s memory. “I need to go get water from the well Dream, and I’m completely lost!” George said frantically Dream laughed loudly at George’s change in attitude as he pressed feather-light kisses on the shorter man’s face. 

“Let me assist you in finding your way back then pretty boy!”

George and Dream walked back down the path, occasionally talking to each other about mundane things, a companionable mood surrounding the two. “You know, I wasn’t even supposed to come out here tonight. My friend Sapnap practically forced me to, he was too lazy to do the job himself,” said George as they made their way to the well. Dream laughed in surprise. 

“You know Sapnap??” said Dream incredulously.

“Yes, unfortunately, he’s been my friend for as long as I can remember,” replied George, rolling his eyes sarcastically, although a warm smile was present on his face. 

“He’s been coming out to the forest at night for years to fight monsters with me,” said Dream, laughing once again at the shocked expression on George’s face. They both began talking about Sapnap and his tendencies as George filled up his bucket with water and cleaned himself and his traveling cloak in the nearby river. When everything was clean and ready, Dream handed George his dark green hoodie, saying it was important that “a pretty boy like you stays warm in this cold forest.” 

As the dim lights of the village lanterns returned to view, Dream stopped walking. “This is where you and I part ways, George,” said Dream with a sad smile on his face. George didn’t want this time to end, genuinely enjoying Dream’s company. “Will I be able to see you again?” asked George. Dream’s eyes brightened, not expecting George to ever want to spend time with him after this. 

“Of course pretty boy, just come to the forest at night, I’ll find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I'm definitely thinking about doing a part 2 to this where things get a bit more ~spicy~, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you would be interested in reading a part two to this (will be a separate fic). There was a lot of buildup to the main event, but I had so much fun writing it, I hope everyone enjoys reading it just as much.
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated !
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
